Edward’s Curse
by The Slinky Master
Summary: When a fan girl of Twilight meets Edward Cullen, Edward gets tied with a rope and is followed everywhere! He can't get away and is forced to walk around with the Twilight fan, Amber, following him everywhere! How much longer can he take this madness!
1. Chapter 1

_Edward's Curse_

**Amber sat on her beanbag chair with a trusty life-time supply of popcorn at her side. She popped in Twilight to her DVD player and began the deer chasing scene as she sat and glorified the name 'Edward Cullen'. She watched as the ever so 'mysterious' beginning rolled out and began to set up where she had memorized the lines to the movie. She lipped out the words "So, I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home." and continued to rejoice over every line of the script (which ISN'T very good). Her two friends, Brianna and Colleen, had left an hour ago, the minute she mentioned watching Twilight. She had watched the movie 174 times and counting. This was the typical night for Amber. She drove her friends from her house whenever she said 'Twilight'. Brianna and Colleen had grown to hate it so much that they created .com! A website of their own design which was pure result of Amber's obsessions with the movie/book. So Amber continued to watch the movie in which she loved. **

**She was so very content in her room, with the Twilight atmosphere! Posters, action figures, t-shirts, books, and all other merchandise the Twilight series offered had crowded at her sides as she finally began to notice that the plot was starting. She again began mouthing words, and wishing she was Bella, desperately. Little did she know, but something quite **_**unusual**_** was upon her. **

**On the very roots of the wires on her TV opened a small, glowing, purple hole. The thing grew a little, more gradual as it went! Amber sat there boo-ing that Bella figured out the secret. Meanwhile the purple hole grew still. It widened and widened until engulfing the wall. Amber looked up, at last, from the screen, only to find the large vortex was sucking in papers and books from her room! It acted as a vacuum and then the desk jolted and thrust into the glowing thing! It illuminated the room in a violet radiation as the bed began shifting to the unknown mystery. Amber screamed, "WHAT THE BELLA!?" and the bed flew into the vortex too! She fell to the floor and dug her nails into the wooden boards as she started to feel the pull of the hole. Her nails scraped up wood chips as she slid closer to the vortex. Then finally she could sustain herself no longer when her the pull got to strong and she flew in. A skateboard slid into the vortex just before the thing snapped shut and the room was left empty, the only things left? The stand with the TV on top of it. It was silent… "Are you afraid?" the movie's words echoed through the room. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **: Let it be known I HATE Twilight. Read the other chapters and it will all make sense….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's Curse, Part 2**_

Amber got up, confused as she was, she looked around… nothing but the forest. Her skateboard fell out of the sky and hit her on the head. "OW!" she exclaimed picking it up. She had been sucked out of her room… to here? There was a serene looking meadow a few feet to her left so she began to stride towards the opening. It was silent. The sweet smell of fresh grass filled the already pine scented air. She reached the edges of the meadow, SUDDENLY… one large figure appeared on the other side of the clearing. The figure was getting bigger and clearer as it sped to a stop on the opposite side of the meadow. Taking no notice of Amber, the top half leaped off! AMBER WAS SHOCKED!!! Then realizing the other was just being carried by the other. Then the voices of the two strangers arose, "I can't go in the sunlight" said one. That did it for Amber, she knew the dialog, and the voice, and she, at the point, knew exactly where she was, "EDWARD!!! OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs running towards the tall figure. She tackled him and kissed him repeatedly. "ACK! Who are you!?" cried Edward. Bella looked shocked and stared at the strange girl on top of him. He struggled to push her away as he stood up. Bella tapped her foot, angrily, as she stared at Edward. Amber got up and hugged the vampire as Bella gasped. Amber looked up at Edward, " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF MEETING A VAMPIRE LIKE YOU!!!" she repeated over and over. Bella interrupted, "AHEM… _WHO is THIS!_?" she said pointing at Amber whom was still ranting on about how she loved Edward. He stared back, "I don't know!" he said. "YEAH RIGHT!" snapped Bella as she walked away (who needs Bella anyway?). "No! BELLA! I'm not kidding! I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!" he cried taking a couple steps toward Bella before being stopped by Amber clinging to his leg. "Ugh! GET OFF!" he shouted at Amber. But she ignored him and went on about how she worshipped him.

By the time Edward was able to move, Bella was long gone. He stood there in confusion, Who was this freak?! Where did she come from?! And most importantly, how did she know him? He pondered this for a minute before Amber stopped talking and finally let go of his leg. She got up and then in sudden epiphany, she realized Edward didn't know who she was. "OH! How could I forget to tell you? I'm Amber." she said with a smile spreading a mile across her face. He looked back, she didn't know that didn't help, "Do I _know_ you?" he sighed.

"Probably not." she said, "BUT I KNOW YOU!"

He stared back strangely at Amber. There she was, a 13 year old girl, with brown hair, skateboard in hand, and a pink Aeropostàl hoodie, and she _knew_ he was a vampire, she _knew_ his name, and she was obsessed with him, and he didn't know her at all. Edward was stunned. He didn't know he was at all a 'celebrity' of any sort! And certainly didn't think he would have _fans_ if he was. To shatter the silence Amber asked quite loudly, "So how's Alice?!"

"What!?" answered Edward.

"You know, Alice… Cullen? Um, dark hair, a vampire…"

"You know my family?!"

"Heck yeah! There's Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie," she said dreamily.

"What are you!? Some type of custom stalker!?"

"Alice, Esmé, and YOU." she continued ignoring him.

"How do you know this!?" he cried.

"And your house, OMAGAWSH, gorgeous! With the all the glass on the side, and the big yard with the-"

"STOP!" Edward interrupted, but that didn't do a thing,

"I can't believe how you can read minds! QUICK! What am I thinking…RIGHT NOW!" she cried.

"AHHHHH! NO! That's me and Bella's thing! Stop that! Think of something else!" he repeated as he began to walk away. Amber took another step closer, but Edward wasn't comfortable. Covering his ears he began singing "LA, LA, LAAA" trying to block out her thoughts.

He started to run to his top speeds, zooming through the forest in desperation to loose the crazy fan girl he had encountered. He ran all the way to his house, and was slowing down to a steady pace. He turned, thinking he lost her, but quite the opposite. He realized a rope had been tied around his waist and on the other end was Amber holding on. She had her skateboard underneath her and was again, blabbing on about something else she knew about Edward. "UGH! WHY!?" he shouted. Amber pulled the rope forcing her closer to him, "Yoo-hoo!" she said getting closer. "Oh no!" he replied and tried desperately to untie the rope. But unfortunately for him, the second he touched it, he got stung. "OW!" he said pulling his hand immediately from the rope. " WHAT!?" screamed Edward in reaction to the pain. "Bella gave me the rope… she said it was garlic rope, I think?" answered Amber. "Grrr…." Edward growled. Amber was as close as she could possibly get. "He, he, as _great _as this has been… could you untie me?" pleaded Edward."If you kiss me!" shouted Amber.

"NO!"

"Then I will not untie you."

Edward realized this wasn't good. If this, _Amber_, knew he was a vampire and told, even if people thought she was crazy, this would be a burden. He had to untie himself, and he could easily cut rip it to pieces if it hadn't been garlic. But for now, he would have to deal with this girl. Even if he did kiss her, who knows if she'd untie him? And if she kept he word, then that wouldn't stop her from bothering him. "UGH!" moaned Edward trying to bear the fact he was tied to a crazy person. He walked up the stairs to his house and quickly opened, went in, and shut the door. Amber was outside… still with the rope in hand but Edward was on the other side. He tried desperately to pull the rope from the door, in some attempt to free himself from _Amber_. But she know had the rope tied around her waist as well. She knocked on the window next to the door. Edward stared wide eyed at her until she began waving her arms franticly. She pointed to the door and made her hands walk across the window sill. "EDWARD!!! Open the door!" he heard ever so faintly.

Then more voices came. "Hey! Edward, who's at the door?!" said Emmet coming down the stairs. Edward quickly ran to the window and closed the shades on Amber and answered "No one… it was just… me." Emmet walked towards Edward. "Hmm. You ok?" said Emmet noticing Edward was nervous.

"Never better." replied Edward purposely getting louder, as he heard the faint words "Edward!!! EDWARD!!!" outside.

"Oh, well do you need any-?"

"No!" shouted Edward.

"Don't need to shout then!" said Emmet, he looked down at Edward's feet. Realizing a rope tied around his waist led to the floor behind his back and looped around one foot. Emmet's eye continued following the rope as it ran along the wall, and then following the trail to underneath the door. The other end was wiggling back and forth. Emmet cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, hey, Edward… what's tha-"

"NOTHING!" cried Edward running into another room, slipping on the rope and falling to the ground…. He got up and pulled away as hard as he could into another room. Emmet sighed, "I'm telling ya, mortality is _**not **_his thing…" as he walked away.

Edward peered out of the room to the front door. He didn't hear Amber's voice and the other end of the rope was not moving. He decided to quickly open the door to see if Amber was still there. If she wasn't he could finally escape her enslavement. So he took a risk and walked cautiously to the door. "Ok, nothing to worry about, you're a Cullen… you can do this. Teenagers don't scare vampires! YEAH! I CAN DO IT!" he chanted as he opened the door. Immediately he fell to the floor as Amber tackled him once more. He was smothered with teenage lipstick as he fought to escape.

**PAUSE… (it is paused with a close-up of Edward on the floor, trying desperately to escape while being kissed repeatedly by Amber)**

Brianna (ME) : (Walks in with backdrop of the paused image….)

Look at this… Edward Cullen, the emo vampire I can't stand, being tormented by a 13 year old girl… (I point up at the image) does anyone else find this ultimate torture hysterically funny!? BWAHAHHAHA. XD! (I walk away laughing my breathe away.)

**UNPAUSE…**

Amber continued the act as Edward made a break for it; he pulled away only to find Amber being dragged behind. "-and we'll have 4 children, Edward Jr, Amber Jr, Elaine, and Sheldon, I was thinking about the name 'Eliza' but it sounds to Australian, am I right?" she went on. He covered her mouth with his hand, "SHHH!" he hissed. Esmé came down the stairs with Carlisle right behind her and Edward could hear them coming into the main room, so he quickly pulled Amber and him behind a sofa. They waited there for sometime until the light foot steps of Esmé and Carlisle arose in the room, "I still don't know if Alice is right in the head. She is always going on about how 'Global Warming' will destroy us all in the future." Edward pleaded in his mind that Amber would keep quiet. But again, the opposite. She jolted out at the words and screamed "CARLISLE!" and hugged him. She turned to Esmé and hugged her too. The two Cullens stared in awe at the weird girl. Then they slowly moved their heads to the couch, where she'd jumped out from. Edward slowly rose to a stand, "He,he, heeey… Mom, Dad," he paused and faked a smile, "This is, uh, Amber." Esmé and Carlisle exchanged confused expressions as they focuses on the rope between Edward and, uh, … _Amber_.

…

_**Author's note: **_Well… I got bored one day, and Amber, Twilight fan and a friend, was annoying me about the awful subject. So I told her Edward's true torture would be meeting a fan… I will continue this story when I get a review... Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward's Curse, Part 3**_

**Author's note: **As promised, I continued, thanks for the reviews everybody! You're great… and… well,… BEHOLD CHAPTER NUMBER THREE!!!

Esmé, confused as she was, also faked a smile back.

"Well… that's, **ahem**, _great_ dear, hehe, Edward! May I speak to you _over there_?" she said nudging her head towards the kitchen doors. Edward nodded and the two walked into the doors of the room. Carlisle stood on one side of the room, emotionless as he sipped a cup of coffee( a certain sort of **red** coffee in which I will put no further detail into to keep it K rated) he had in hand, and Amber was standing on the opposite side with a huge grin across her face. She often jerked her head left or right to look at something.

"_I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS!!!" _they heard from the kitchen.

"_Don't you lie to me young man!"_

"_I'M 107!" _

"_DON'T BACK SASS ME!"_

Carlisle squinted his eyes as the voices hushed down, and Esmé and Edward soon walked out. Esmé still had a fake smile and Edward had a real frown. "Well, Amber, hehe, how long have you known Edward?"

"Since 2005, September 6th!" cried Amber excitedly, remembering the first day it was published and how she ran to the book store to get it.

Wide-eyed Carlisle spit out his (**RED**) coffee laughing and almost spilled the whole cup. Edward read his mind, "I HAVE **NOT** BEEN HIDING AN OBBSESSED FREAK FOR 4 YEARS!!!" he cried in response to Carlisle's thoughts and laughter. Carlisle continued laughing though, despite Edward's rage. Esmé looked shocked that Carlisle was making a mess with his (**red**) coffee and went to get a mop from the kitchen. "Grr. Come on, Amber!" Edward mumbled pulling the rope as he walked away. Amber slid across the hard wood flooring as Edward disappeared behind a wall. Amber continued sliding across the floor past Carlisle as she waved bye. Then she as well disappeared behind the wall.

As Edward walked up the stairs, Amber followed behind. "And when Amber Jr moves out we'll give her room to Sheldon, but he'll only be there for, 1..2..3...4 years, so we can give that room to -." she went on counting her fingers. Edward slapped his forehead and continued walking up the steps until he came to the hallway. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind before Amber's side of the rope was through. He could still hear her voice through the other side of the door as he pushed play on his old fashioned record player… it played some sad song and he sat in a chair mourning over his beloved Bella.

On the other side of the door- Amber was sitting happily outside of the door playing with the rope and going on about how cute it'll be to see their children grow up half vampire half human. Just then, Rosalie walked down the hallway to see Amber seated comfortably on the floor at Edward's door. Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and stared at the pre-teen. "Uh… sorry to be rude… but. What are you doing at Edward's door with a rope going underneath and wiggling?!" she said quickly. "Well, long story short- Edward and I are destine to be together for ever until I ( at my last attempt for eternal life ) will become a vampire so we will truly be together… FOREVER!!! And have four children, get an English cottage in the Appalachian Mountains, never grow old and then roam eastern Asia with a charity children's fund that will sweep the nation and cure four types of cancer- ahh, what a life me and Edward will have. Him and his topaz eyes, and his sparkly skin, and his ability to read minds- and"

"SHUT UP! I've heard enough of this! You know- Emmett is EQUALLY attractive and- and- he's smart too! So- enough about how GREAT Edward is! So what if he's got a British accent- or, or, the main roll or- or- WAHAAAA!!!" she ran away crying in despair, crying over the fact Emmett is so dull- (not that Edward isn't). So anyway, back to the story- Amber sat there happily grinning, she took pictures of the door and the house that she surrounded.

Edward, on the other side of the wall, got up and went to his dresser to get changed. He walked over to the other side of the room when he jerked backwards and fell to the floor. He stared back at the rope. It wasn't long enough to get him across the room. He pulled desperately at the rope trying to get a little more slack- but he didn't budge. "Ugh! Why did you get a rope that's only 5ft long?!"

"Should I have gotten a 4ft one? Or a 3ft- or maybe even 2ft! THEN WE'D BE EVEN CLOSER!!! EEEP!" she squealed from the other side of the door.

"Ugh…" sighed Edward. He was just a foot short of reaching his dresser, so he tried stretching his arm out to the wardrobe. He stuck his foot out at the dresser trying to touch it the least, but he fell inches short. He began to run in place trying desperately to reach the dresser. He stretched his hand our to touch the doorknob.

"YES!" cried successful Edward- he was just lightly tapping it trying to open it but then - WOOSH- he went flying back to the door again just to hear Amber whimpering and shouting "JASPER!!! EEP! JASPER!!! TEEHEE! JAAAAAAAASPERRRR!!!!" His end of the rope was still tugging him against the door though there was no more rope to give up. Edward banged against the door with every jerk Amber made towards Japer on the other side. "OOF! ACK! OW-wwww…" whimpered Edward slamming against the door over and over, giving him a head ache. On the other side, Amber was screaming just out of reach of Jasper as he stood cornered and frightened in the hallway. Amber was tugging as hard as she could on the rope trying to free herself to hug Jasper. Jasper, however, huddled in the trapped angle trying to claw against the side wall, as if in a drastic attempt to free himself.

_Author's note: _Once again, thanks for the reviews and I'm working on chapter four. Thanks for the critiques and compliments. =D _-Brianna_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward's Curse Part 4**_

The next morning- Edward had no idea what had happened. Last thing he remembered was being struck on the head with the door repeatedly until he got a concussion and passed out. He opened his eyes hazily and lazily trying to remember what happened. No luck- all he remembered was how Amber terrorized him through the day. He blinked which cleared his vision to realize he was in the middle of the forest.

"Hmm?" he said drowsily, questioning where he was. He focused more to see he was under a canopy of trees but near the meadow where Amber had first appeared. He got up and was gonna run for it before Amber appeared. He quickly took a step to make a dash for escape but he fell to the grass at his first step.

"Wha!?" he stared back at his waist to realize he was still tied. But this time the other end of the rope stretched longer and circled around a tree. He realized that not only was he attached to a tree but Jasper as well was tied to another rope that also lead to the tree. Jasper awoke from his concussion- "Hmm whe- where am I?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh no- not only am I stuck with Amber… Jasper's here too?! Ugh- this keeps getting worse and worse…." said Edward. Jasper stared at Edward, "Who ?"

Edward sighed, "Ugh- Amber. The teenaged fan-girl-."

"You mean monster?"

"Same thing-"

"… well… now what…" said Jasper as he stretched.

"I dunno." said Edward.

The two waited for sometime until Amber came skipping along the meadow to where Jasper and Edward were tied up.

"Oh no…." whispered Edward.

Jasper gulped… Amber came closer and was carrying more ropes and on one of the ropes- James was tied and being dragged behind. "Oh no- she has more ropes!" cried Edward.

"Oh great- she has James too?" said Jasper staring at James being dragged across the grass.

"HEY GUYS! Look who I found stalking your house! Isn't he just precious?!" said giddy Amber tying James to the tree as well.

Edward stared at James. He was unconscious… and he had a rope tied around his waist too. Amber skipped off to the middle of the meadow and was going farther when Jasper shouted "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!"

Amber skipped back and said "You're absolutely right, I'll take you with me." Jasper slapped his forehead and Edward moaned as the retched teenager skipped to the tree they were attached to. She grinned, took one of her ropes, tied it around her waist and began un-knotting the web of ropes around the tree. She tied the ropes around her waist and began dragging everyone but James behind her.

"Why aren't you taking him?!" replied Edward.

"He's knocked out cold- I can't drag him everywhere." said Amber happily. Jasper and Edward slacked behind Amber slowing down her skipping and changing her pace quite often.

She skipped through the forest until the group reached the side walk at the edge of the forest. "Okey dokey, now where is Bella… hmm Bella… uhhh…" said Amber, turning her head at different directions down the side walk. Edward perked up head at the word "Bella" he smiled, "We're gonna get Bella?!". "Nope. Victoria and James were hunting Bella- that means Victoria should be looking for James and Laurent should be hunting- and I need bait so I can find Laurent… hmm… now where is Miss Swan…" said Amber searching for the dull vampire-bait.

Edward got angry at the fact Amber was searching for Bella because she needed bait. So he spoke up, ""Listen! You can tie me up- and tie my brother up- and force me to follow you around- BUT YOU CAN'T USE BELLA AS BAIT!"

Amber stared back at him, "Sure I can, I have the tranquilizer, ropes and tazor all ready-"

Edward quickly discarded any thought of what Amber had in mind and continued his speech, "Listen- Bella is NOT bait- say that if she was- WHO would bother finding Bella?"

"A hungry vampire…." said Amber "Laurent to be exact. And if you do not mind I will continue my-"

**DOOSH- **just then Laurent crashed into Edward interrupting Amber. "LAURENT!" she cried quickly bonding his ankles and wrists. Laurent was out cold from crashing into Edward... whatever his reason was for dashing into him at full speed.

"Man- every time I need them awake-" said Amber. Jasper and Edward exchanged distressed faces and returned their focus to the KO'd vampire laying in front of them.

Later- Amber dragged Laurent back to the tree where, now awake- James was pouting in the shaded part of grass. Jasper trudged along beside Edward as they reluctantly followed Amber. Once they got to the tree Amber tied up Jasper Edward and Laurent creating a tangled web of ropes. Amber whistled as she skipped away. Jasper would've said "Don't leave us!" hadn't it been that Amber would take them with her rather than untying them. SO Jasper shut his trap as Edward answered confused James' questions.

"So… a teenage girl has been torturing you for two days now…"

Said James.

Edward nodded.

"And now she's got us four tied up…"

Edward nodded again.

"And we don't know when we'll get out of here…"

Edward nodded and sat down next to the tree.

James shrugged, "The world has gone crazy…"

Later- Edward was carving his and Bella's initials in the tree while Jasper drew a mustache, monocle and wrote loser on Laurent's face as he was out cold. James sat there going nutty, twitching and mumbling escape plans over and over. However each of his crazed plans ended with a "-but then the rope would still bond us with Amber." Later on, Laurent awoke…. (though not noticing the various scribbles on his face) he as well questioned and sat there. Laurent just sat there with this puzzle trying to find out more of what had happened since he was last KO'd. However Laurent was interrupted with James' out loud thinking.

"Give it up James, we're at the mercy of a teen- there is no hope." said Laurent.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "He's right. Not only is she a teen, she's a fan girl.

James stared back sourly at the two, "Well! You're certainly not coming up with anything!"

"Hmm, wait a sec- I' thinking…" said Laurent….

Just then Jasper suddenly straightened his back with epiphany, "THAT'S IT!" cried Jasper. "You got a plan?" said the anxious James getting up to a stand. There was a silence as Jasper pondered for a moment, "No… No- I - I - was saying "That's it" because… I was… bird watching and a bird flew over that I was looking for, so hehe, yeah. Nope- no plan." said the nervous Jasper.

James stared at Jasper. He put his hand to his chin and then said "I get it… you have a plan, but it will only get one of us out…and you don't wanna tell us because YOU wanna escape!"

"Lucky guess…" thought Jasper, but he said "Nooo, of course not, I- I- would never do that to you guys, hehe," Edward read Jasper's mind, "AH HA! So there really is a plan!" cried Edward.

"Hey no fair! You can't steal my thoughts!"

"Yoo man't meal meh tauts" mimicked Edward in a baby voice.

"Grrr-" growled Jasper.

James shouted "Edward! If you can read minds then why don't you just read the plan off of Jasper!?"

"I can't he's not thinking about it!" replied Edward.

"You're lying!" cried Laurent.

Jasper stood to the side, out of the way as Laurent shoved Edward and Edward shoved him back. Soon Laurent, James and Edward were fighting as Jasper watched. Edward threw a punch at Laurent as James kicked Edward. By the time they stopped beating the crud out of one another the brawling trio looked up to see Jasper's rope lying on the ground and Jasper out of sight.

"JASPER!!!" cried Edward in some attempt call his brother. Too late- Jasper wouldn't return after his escape. "Great. You chased away the only guy with a plan. One that worked." said Laurent, "and you're the one to talk- Mr. Monopoly!" retorted James, as he stared at the monocle and mustache Japer drew on Laurent. Laurent put his thumb to his cheek and looked at the marker ink on his thumb, "Well at least I'm not the on who dies in the end!"

Said Laurent to James.

"Dreadlocks!"

"Emo Freak!"

"SHUT UP!" cried Edward.

"You shut up!" the two answered in harmony.

All three had gone completely nutty by the time Amber came back. Laurent was running circles around the tree, James was chewing his own arm, and Edward was talking to a twig with a face drawn on it.

"Of course you can have some more leaf Bella," said Edward putting a leaf on the twig.

Amber stared at the distressed three with a cocked eyebrow.

"… Maybe… I should take 'em on a walk …"


End file.
